Hamel and Raiel
by fmagirl167
Summary: this is about when hamel gets sick and Raiel takes care of him and if you don't like yaoi please don't leave me nasty comments
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi this is my second VOH aka Violinist of Hameln Story and I don't own any of the characters and if I did … you don't want to know what I would do so I hope you enjoy my story and if you don't like yaoi please don't leave me nasty comments.. on with the story…

Lets see I don't really know where to start this story so um … hmmm thinking of where to start story oh I know………….

The group was at a hot spring :: because I said so:: anyway the girls were on their side and the guys were on their side. Hamel was relaxing in the hot spring when suddenly Raiel came, and he scared Hamel. "Hi" Raiel said as he tapped Hamel on the shoulder. Hamel jumped like about 2 feet in the air :: because I'm so nice like that::

" why did you scare me like that" Hamel asked angrily. Raiel just smiled at him and said" because it's fun" Hamel looked at Raiel and said " I hate you" "I know but I love you" Raiel said as he gave Hamel a hug. :: yay they hugged:: Then they just sat down and relaxed in the hot spring of coolness. Meanwhile on the girls side: Flute and Sizer were talking about guys ::because that is what girls do sometimes:: " hey Flute do you think that Hamel likes Raiel"? Sizer asked. Flute thought for a moment and said" I don't know at the moment but they are always together and stuff". Sizer stood up and said" well I will find out the truth". Then she sat back down again. Back to Hamel and Raiel: They were talking about girls ::because they can:: anyway " hey Raiel do you think that Flute likes me"? Hamel asked even though he knew the answer to that. "of course she likes you, don't you notice how she looks at you sometimes" Raiel said. Hamel thought for a moment and said" hmm I guess your right Rai-Chan , then again you are always right. Then Hamel grabbed Raiel and they hugged for a long time. ::yay again they hugged and this time is was for a long time:: Then Flute and Sizer were calling for them because they were going to leave. Hamel and Raiel stopped Hugging and got dressed again and went to meet up with Sizer and Flute. As they were walking to the north because that is where they always say they are going um Hamel out of nowhere felt dizzy ::because I'm mean like that:: and he fell over but thankfully Raiel caught him before he hit the ground. " Ha-Chan are you okay"? Raiel asked because he was worried about him. Hamel opened his eyes and stared at Raiel and said" I'm alright don't worry about me and he then collapsed into Raiel's arms. :: awwww how cute!!:: Raiel put him on his back and carried him to where ever they were going. Sizer tapped Flute on the shoulder and said " so did you think about my question yet"

Flute thought for a moment and said" I don't have an answer for you yet but I'm thinking about it." Anyway Raiel carried Hamel to a cave he found out of nowhere. He laid Hamel down on a pile of leafs. Then he felt his head and he realized that he had a fever. Raiel went to get some water to help bring down Hamel's fever.

While Raiel was gone Hamel got up and said "were am I? Then he stood up and went to go see where he was. Once he got outside suddenly everything got blurry and he couldn't walk straight So he held onto the cave wall until Raiel came back. " Ha- Chan"! Raiel yelled as he ran over to Hamel and helped him walk back inside of the cave. "what were you doing outside"? Raiel asked concerned. Hamel just smiled at him and said " I was looking for you. Then Hamel laid down in Raiel's arms and feel asleep. "awwww he is so cute when he sleeps". Raiel said as he watched Hamel sleep. Raiel picked him up and laid him down back on the pile of leafs and made Hamel some soup to eat when he woke up. ::awwww so Cute!!:: anyway Raiel went over to Hamel and took off his shirt so that he could cool off.. :: gasp he removed Hamel's shirt:: he set it down next to him. About 2 hours later Hamel woke up. "um Raiel where did my shirt go?" he asked. Raiel smiled at him and said " I took it off you to help you cool off because you were sweating so much. "okay thanks Rai-Chan" Hamel said as he gave Raiel a hug ::yay another hug:: anyway Raiel gave Hamel some soup and Hamel ate it. ::gasp he is eating:: After Hamel finished eating he went and laid back down in Raiel's lap. ::awwwwwwwww how adorable: Raiel looked at Hamel laying in his lap and he gave him a kiss :: yay finally:: Hamel blushed and then he went to sleep and so did Raiel.

TBC… I know it is short but I can't think of anything else to put right now. So stayed tuned for more of my story!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is chapter 2 continued. In this chapter there will be a really good fight scene. So yeah on with the chapter…

Hamel and Raiel were in the lunch room eating lunch when Vocal threw Mashed potatoes at Hamel.

Hamel::gasp:: you threw mashed potatoes at me ::throws some more at Vocal::

Vocal: GRRRRR ::gets up and grabs Hamel and they start to fight in a dust cloud::

Other students: FIGHT FIGHT

Then a teacher comes to break them up

Teacher: Break it up you two ::grabs Them by their shirts and takes them to the principles office::

Tifa::who is the principle at the school:: you two know that you only fight off of school grounds. Humpernickle go contain those two.

Humpernickle::puts them in a cage together::

Hamel: why do I have to be in a cage with him I hate him ::points at Vocal::

Vocal: well I hate you too ::comes near Hamel and they start to fight again::

Humpernickle: no fighting ::grabs Hamel by his shirt::

Hamel: ahhhh ::screams like timmy's dad in fairly odd parents::

Vocal::Sigh:: you scare me

Hamel::faints::

Vocal: um he is kinda of dead so can I leave now

Hamel: I'm not dead

Vocal: shut up yes you are now be quite

Hamel: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Humpernickle: no fighing you two

Vocal: we're not fighting ::throws a rock at Hamel::

Hamel: HEY ::gets up and grabs Vocal by his shirt::

Vocal::punches Hamel::

Hamel::kicks Vocal in the leg::

Vocal: OW ::hits Hamel with his chain ball thing::

Hamel::falls to the ground::

Humpernickle::comes in and puts a straight jacket on Hamel::

Vocal: that look suits you

Hamel: I hate you ::glares at Vocal::

Vocal: well I'm going to be up here for a while

Hamel: you are levitating

Vocal: I'm floating

Hamel: levitating

Vocal: floating and that is final ::kicks Hamel in the leg::

Hamel: OW::falls over in pain::

Tifa: okay you two if you can't get along then you are not going to leave today

Hamel and Vocal: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile: Pride was in her room and making Raiel play sad music for her on his piano.

Raiel: can I stop now?

Pride: no keep playing until my Vocal comes back

Raiel: okay then

Pride: you know I think its funny when you nose bleed all the time

Raiel: no its not

Pride: yes it is ::makes Sizer magically appear in her nightgown

Raiel::blushes and nose bleeds::

Pride: YAY! But I don't want blood on everything::puts plastic on everything but herself ::because she forgot::

Sizer: I'm going to go now ::disappears::

suddenly Vocal and Hamel return

Raiel: Ha-Chan ::runs up to him:: why are you in a straight jacket?

Hamel: don't ask

Pride: VOCAL ::flying tackles him::

Hamel: lets go back to our room now

Raiel: you're all beat up Ha-Chan

Hamel yeah I know help me walk to the room because my leg hurts

Raiel: okay what happened to you anyway?

Hamel: I'll tell you later lets go

A/N: okay this is the end of chapter 2 so stayed tuned for chapter 3 see ya soon….


End file.
